In particular the use is known of two different types of shaped sheets (blanks) for providing box-like bodies that are generally parallelepiped in shape.
In some cases shaped sheets are used (which are cut according to a preset shape, generally by way of a punching process), which, following adapted folding and gluing operations, take on the desired box-like shape structure. In this case the shaped sheets are generally referred to as “flat sheets”.
In other cases the shaped sheets, which define the blank to be folded further in order to provide the box-like body, have already been subjected to a first operation of folding and gluing. This second type of shaped sheets, referred to as “pre-glued”, has a tubular shape structure and, for storage, is collapsed with respect to two mutually opposite edges.
Both types of shaped sheets (“flat sheets” and “pre-glued sheets”) offer numerous mutually competing advantages and therefore makers of machines for packaging have developed several models for operating solely with one type or the other.
The huge difference in encumbrances of “flat sheets” with respect to “pre-glued sheets” in fact determines the need to adopt very different implementation architectures for the stations designed for the pickup and delivery of the sheets, which translate to different elements for movement.